When a friend needs you
by BunchOfSparkles
Summary: Lorsque l'on perd un proche, où chercher du réconfort ? Vers quelqu'un qui a traversé quelque chose de semblable? Ou juste vers un ami. Fudou ignore la réponse mais il sait simplement que la douleur est insupportable.


Bonjour à vous. Je tiens tout d'abord à clarifier quelques petites choses à propos de la fic. Le prénom donné à la mère de Fudou ici n'a absolument rien d'officiel et la différence d'âge entre Fudou et Kidou non plus. Je présume qu'ils ont quelques mois de différence mais sans doute pas une année, ce qui est pourtant le cas ici. C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour justifier le fait pour Kidou et Sakuma de vivre par eux-mêmes et que cela soit difficile pour Fudou parce que j'ignore s'il faut être majeur ou non pour posséder sa propre demeure au Japon. Notons par ailleurs que la majorité est à vingt ans dans ce pays et non à dix-huit. Que dire d'autre ? Et bien que j'espère ne pas avoir fait de OCC, et si c'est le cas, j'en suis navrée. Cette fic n'est pas shonen-ai mais vous pouvez interpréter l'inquiétude de Kidou comme de l'intérêt plus poussé que de l'amitié si vous le souhaitez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Leurs contacts s'étaient amoindris, de façon évidente, avec les années. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus des enfants poursuivants des rêves presque improbables mais des adultes devant faire face à un monde pas forcément accueillant. Peu d'entre eux s'étaient véritablement accrochés au football en définitive. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas si simple de garder une place en équipe nationale avec tous les nouveaux joueurs qui ne cessaient d'arriver et qui ne songeaient qu'à voler la vedette à leurs aînés. Quoique, eux aussi étaient ainsi à leur âge. Et à présent, tout cela semblait juste être un rêve lointain, un souvenir après lequel on court mais qui reste flou. Ce n'était pas juste. Cela devait être leur moment, leur rêve. Et plus aucun d'entre eux n'était présent. Avec une rage peu contrôlée, le jeune homme éteignit la télévision avant de balancer la télécommande contre l'écran, certain de ne pas faire de dégât. L'objet avait l'habitude après tout. Tout cela lui semblait dénué de sens à présent. Surtout à présent qu'il n'y avait plus que lui. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'envoyer des messages aux autres voir même de les appeler pour les grandes occasions. A quel instant avaient-ils cessé d'être des amis ? De se considérer comme importants ? Même en cherchant dans sa mémoire embrouillée, il était incapable de trouver une réponse à cette interrogation futile. Un soupir lui échappa tandis que ses doigts glissaient sur les touches du téléphone, frôlant les numéros et les lettres leur étant associées de façon presque mécanique. Allongé sur le canapé, le jeune homme n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir et encore moins de solutions. Qui était-il pour crier à l'aide ? Lui qui, jusque là, avait toujours été l'électron libre, celui que personne ne peut toucher ni capturer. Une injure passa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que son bras libre glissait sur son visage. Ce qui coulait sur ses joues n'était pas de la peine, juste de la rage. Cependant, même cela lui semblait être un crime, une interdiction. Il n'était pas si faible, fuck.<p>

Pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes, il referma le clapet de son téléphone, effaçant ainsi les mots qu'il avait tenté d'écrire pour appeler au secours. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas comme ça, pas si prompt à se prendre en pitié. Sa respiration commença alors à se calmer et il réalisa uniquement à cette seconde à quel point elle avait été rapide jusque là. Ecartant le bras qui lui cachait la vue, arrachant au passage les derniers vestiges de larmes dans son regard qui n'avaient de toute manière pas lieu d'être, il leva son téléphone au-dessus de sa tête, le rouvrant pour faire défiler la liste de contacts qui n'avait cessé de se réduire avec les années. Durant un instant, un nom attira son attention et il songea que cette personne pourrait comprendre, pour avoir traversé quelque chose de similaire, de tout aussi désarmant et horrible.

« Tch. »

Bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça, c'était évident. Tout ce qu'il parviendrait à susciter serait de la pitié. Et c'était hors de question. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, d'essayer au moins une fois de s'ouvrir et de ne pas tout garder pour lui. Un soupir passa ses lèvres tandis qu'il ferma les yeux tout en appuyant sur la fameuse touche. Dans le pire des cas, lui raccrocher au nez serait une bonne solution de secours. Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait ça. Les sons de tonalité commencèrent à s'enchaîner et la crainte de tomber sur le répondeur de l'individu le traversa alors. Il détestait ces machins, ça l'embrouillait. Autant s'exprimer clairement. Quoique de sa part, la pensée était un brin ironique. Bien sûr, ce fut à la seconde où il ricana en y songeant que son vis-à-vis décrocha.

« Fudou, j'étais en cours. »

Le regard du jeune homme dévia jusqu'à la pendule et il réalisa qu'en effet, il était seize heures et qu'il avait peut-être fait une légère erreur. En tout cas, l'autre semblait un brin énervé. Au lieu de culpabiliser, l'ancien joueur de foot préféra s'en amuser, se rappelant tous les sales coups qu'il avait fait à son camarade dans le passé.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Kidou. Et je vais _très bien_, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

« Si tu t'appelles encore pour te moquer de mo- »

« Oh voyons, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre et j'ai le numéro de Sakuma pour ça. »

Un 'hey' étouffé lui parvint alors et il réalisa que le précieux toutou avait suivi son maître en dehors de la pièce. Que cela était adorable. Et non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, loin de là, ce n'était pas son genre. Il s'amusait juste du comportement de son ami. Sans compter qu'embêter Jirou était une activité assez prenante.

« Il te fait savoir que- »

« Je sais, j'ai entendu. Tu devrais lui dire de ne pas crier dans les couloirs, je ne pense pas que vos camarades apprécient cela. »

« Premièrement nous sommes dehors, ensuite il ne criait pas, j'en suis témoin. Troisièmement, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? La dernière fois que tu as téléphoné, c'était pour l'anniversaire d'Haruna. »

« Qui est par ailleurs devenue une magnifique jeune femme aux formes- »

« Fudou ! »

Incapable de se retenir, le dit-nommé explosa alors de rire, sans se rendre compte que ce dernier sonnait comme étrangement hystérique et fatigué. Incapable de le réaliser ou de se justifier, Fudou continua à s'éclaffer pendant quelques secondes avant d'être coupé par le ton inquiet de Kidou. Ce qui était plus qu'étrange parce qu'en général l'inquiétude n'était pas le premier sentiment qui venait à l'autre tant il se moquait de lui. Loin de là.

« Fudou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Cette foutue phrase qui étrangla son rire et le ramena au silence de l'appartement qui semblait être dénué de vie. Ce qui était sans doute le cas finalement. Et, à cet instant, celui qui venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans se retrouva comme bloqué, chose ridicule parce que cela ne lui arrivait jamais.

« Tch, pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose irait mal ? Tu te prends trop la tête, Ki~dou. »

« Akio. »

Un frisson, quelque chose se tordant au creux de son ventre. Son prénom n'était jamais utilisé par son camarade, même lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble. La dernière fois qu'il s'en était servi avait été quand ils avaient obtenu leur diplôme, en guise de félicitations. Et cela avait sans doute été la seule et unique fois où le nom avait été utilisé. Jusqu'à ce jour. D'un autre côté, Fudou commençait à réaliser qu'il était celui qui paraissait stupide à ce moment. Après tout, il n'était pas le genre à appeler sans raison, surtout après plusieurs mois. Ce n'était tout simplement pas logique.

« Tch. Je… »

Les mots semblaient former une boule informe dans sa gorge, bloquant toute tentative de communication, d'explication. A quoi bon crier au secours si l'on ne possède pas de voix pour le faire ? Le silence qui résultat de cette tentative ratée sembla duré une éternité et même un peu plus, au point qu'il en vint à se dire que Sakuma avait dit à Kidou de lui raccrocher au nez parce qu'il cherchait juste à se moquer d'eux. _Pas cette fois_. Voilà ce qu'il aurait souhaité dire, comme une défense minable. Se sentir faible était pénible, agaçant. Sa vision s'embruma de nouveau et il jura, cherchant à stopper le flot incontrôlable avec ses doigts, sans succès. Dans cet état, il lui semblait que plus rien n'était faisable, que tout allait se briser et que jamais sa phrase ne se terminerait, que sa gorge ne cesserait pas s'étrangler avec ses mots. Raccrocher était la solution la plus sûre pour éviter tout problème. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre de la fièvre ou une mauvaise plaisanterie. Voilà. Ca, c'était intelligent, ça passerait sans le moindre problème et personne ne lui poserait la moindre question.

« Sakuma demande si… »

La voix de Kidou le ramena brusquement à la réalité dans un sursaut et il réalisa que le monde avait cessé d'exister durant quelques secondes de trop dans son esprit.

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix tremblait un peu et il se maudit pour être incapable de se contrôler. Le plus important était de savoir ce que voulait l'autre fan des pingouins pour lui marmonner une réponse rapide puis inventer une excuse pour raccrocher.

« Sakuma demande si ça a un rapport avec ta mère. »

Le portable heurta le sol sans qu'il ne soit en mesure de faire le moindre geste pour le retenir. Comment ces deux abrutis pouvaient-ils savoir ? Non, ils ne connaissaient rien à la situation, ce n'était que de la déduction. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils le comprenaient si bien ? Etait-il devenu si simple à déchiffrer ? Ignorant la voix qui continuait de résonner, à présent en un murmure à cause de l'éloignement du téléphone, Fudou ramassa l'objet avant de couper la conversation d'un simple click. Se laissant glisser sur le sol, dos contre le canapé, il laissa échapper une plainte emplie de colère et de peine. Ca n'aurait jamais du se dérouler ainsi. Téléphoner à cet abruti de Kidou était une erreur. Une des pires de son existence. Son poing heurta le sol à ses côtés et la douleur l'éloigna un temps de la réalité. Avant que la douleur explose au sein de sa main, dont les jointures étaient à présent sanglantes. Et lorsque sa tête se redressa enfin, il ne vit que cet horrible cadre posé sur un meuble avec cette femme qui souriait comme pour se moquer de sa peine. Le téléphone vola sans même qu'il ne le réalise et fit chuter le cadre qui se brisa sous le choc. Cela ne l'avait pas calmé, ça ne changeait rien à sa peine, à sa solitude.

Dix jours plus tôt, Hana Fudou était morte, emportée par un cancer fulgurant que personne n'avait été en mesure de déceler assez rapidement.

* * *

><p>La peine ne se soigne pas vraiment. On attend simplement qu'elle s'estompe pour être en mesure de l'attraper et de la cacher au fond de l'armoire aux côtés des autres souffrances que l'on a rencontré dans notre existence. Comme des fantômes que l'on refuse de voir. Parfois, quand il n'y a que nous, la porte cède et les ténèbres se lancent sur nous et dévorent tout ce qui nous reste. Mais, la majorité du temps, on peut prétendre que tout va bien et s'en sortir. Survivre. Parce que vivre devient une utopie, quelque chose d'irréalisable. Akio commençait à réaliser cela. Le plus important, c'était de ne pas réfléchir. Penser était le pire. Autant agir de façon mécanique, ignorer le miroir ou bien lui sourire de façon fière pour éviter de pleurer et de se faire honte. Survivre n'était pas si compliqué. Il suffisait de se lever, de manger, d'allumer la télévision, d'attendre la nuit pour une douche, remanger et retourner au lit. Avec l'aide de somnifères, les heures de sommeil devenaient celles qui passaient le plus rapidement. Le cadre avait été replacé sur le meuble, même si le verre restait brisé et en partie absent. Le sourire de sa mère le hantait toujours, comme une accusation masquée par de la gentillesse. Pourtant, cacher la photo avec un foulard ou un t-shirt aurait sans nul doute empiré les choses. Il y avait déjà assez de trucs comme ça dans le placard en ce moment.<p>

Et puis, il avait ce type, celui qui était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'à son âge, comme il n'était pas majeur, vivre seul était problématique et qu'il se devait d'aller chez son père jusqu'à sa majorité. Chose qui l'avait fait rire. Son vieux, hein. Cela faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas eu en face de lui et, pour être tout à fait franc, le revoir était bien la dernière chose que souhaitait Fudou. Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Sans compter que, pour l'instant, joindre le type semblait impossible, ce qui lui laissait un peu de répit. Et ça lui permettait de ne rien faire de ses journées et d'être en pyjama devant la télévision pour regarder des programmes dénués de la moindre once d'intérêt. Une routine qui devenait de plus en plus mauvaise pour son humeur, qui ne cessait de passer de démoralisée à colérique sans le moindre avertissement. Le réfrigérateur se vidait également de plus en plus et cela faisait deux jours qu'il était forcé de manger du riz vapeur et de boire du lait, ayant épuisé le reste. La simple idée de sortir lui paraissait être insurmontable. Quoique les cigarettes commençaient également à manquer. Ces outils de mort avaient causé la fin de sa génitrice et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de même, sans être en mesure de s'expliquer. Il en avait justement une, à peine allumée, entre les lèvres lorsque l'on sonna à la porte ce jour-là. Se lever était une épreuve qu'il se força à accomplir après avoir passé ses doigts dans sa chevelure en bataille et réajusté son pyjama. Peut-être qu'un voisin était venu lui souhaiter ses condoléances, et qu'il apportait des gâteaux avec lui. Ce qui était toujours bon à prendre. Comme la voisine qui lui avait filé deux paniers de cookies pour l'aider à se remettre. Comme si l'on échangeait la peine contre des sucreries.

Enfin, ça l'avait nourrit pendant quatre jours. Cependant, lorsque la porte fut ouverte, l'adolescent se retrouva nez-à-nez avec des lunettes vertes et blanches qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Notons depuis le léger incident téléphonique, Akio n'avait pas touché à son portable, le gardant éteint. Chose qui avait bien sûr inquiété Kidou qui avait été forcé d'attendre le week-end pour quitter l'université et prendre le train.

« Ah. On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, Kidou ? »

Se montrer peu amical n'était pas si simple. Ca demandait de ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la fatigue et cela était difficile, alors il essaya de refermer la porte, qui fut retenue par la main de son ami. Enfin, à cet instant, il n'était pas sûr que ce garçon méritait ce titre. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'une seule personne dans son entourage pouvait se vanter de le connaître assez bien pour ça ? Sans doute que non. Quoique ce type qui était en train de le pousser pour entrer chez lui de force aurait sans nul doute fait un bon candidat pour le poste.

Le regard caché par les lunettes traversa la pièce principal du petit appartement, détaillant rapidement l'état de chaos qui régnait dans l'endroit. Cartons de lait et bols vides jonchaient la table basse près du canapé. Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il vit la photographie au verre brisé et sans laisser le temps à Fudou de se défendre, parce qu'il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il allait craquer et lui crier dessus dans moins de cinq secondes, il l'attrapa par les épaules pour le pousser jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Hey ! »

« Douche. Et après tu vas te changer. »

Peut-être qu'Akio était simplement épuisé ou bien qu'il ne se sentait pas de se rebeller mais, de façon extraordinaire pour sa personne, il se contenta de grogner et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à moitié immergé dans sa baignoire qu'il réalisa que Kidou était chez lui, dans son appartement et qu'il venait de le pousser dans la salle de bain. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, il aurait éclaté de rire. Là, il se contenta d'arroser sa chevelure qui ne réclamait qu'un bon lavage depuis presque deux semaines. Lorsqu'il quitta finalement la pièce, ce fut pour aller enfiler des vêtements, avec un jean et un t-shirt et les cheveux propres, il devait bien avouer que son reflet lui paraissait soudainement moins pathétique. Revenant dans le salon, Fudou constata que ce dernier avait bien meilleur mine. Un instant, son esprit imagina l'autre jeune homme habillé avec un joli tablier rose en train de faire son ménage et il ricana, incapable de faire mieux. Ce qui lui apporta une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de son vis-à-vis qui n'était pas dans une tenue de ce type mais dans ses vêtements normaux.

« On joue les femmes de ménage, Ki~dou ? »

« Plutôt les mères au foyer. »

L'erreur fut réalisée quelques secondes trop tard. Juste un instant de trop, un silence. Et puis un cri. Un sourire tordu. Et sans que Fudou ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, ses mains s'étaient refermées autour du cou de l'autre tandis qu'il hurlait, qu'il lui disait de se taire. Qu'après tout ça n'avait pas la moindre fucking importance puisqu'il n'avait jamais été là avant. A quoi bon jouer soudainement à l'ami inquiet alors qu'il ne l'avait pas été jusqu'à présent ? Et les cris ne cessèrent pas tandis qu'ils tombaient sur le sol, Akio se retrouvant assis sur Yuuto, ses mains fermement accrochées à son haut. Les menaces, les insultes, les plaintes. Quand on est fort on ne pleure pas, on ne décrit pas ses sentiments et on les étale encore moins. Pourtant, s'arrêter était impossible. Improbable également. Il avait besoin de hurler, de déverser sa peine, sa colère, son sentiment d'impuissance face au monde. L'injustice commise par cette famille qui semblait toujours le laisser derrière. Finalement, la première larme s'écrasa sur la joue de celui qui ne disait rien, qui ne cherchait pas à fuir. Et les autres suivirent, incontrôlables.

« Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous ! Vous devriez tous crever ! Comme ça on me fout'rait la paix ! J'aurais plus personne qui risqu'rait d'partir ou d'disparaître et d'me laisser se… »

Ce fut cet instant, cette phrase, qui provoqua enfin une réaction chez Kidou. Comme un rappel à la réalité, une façon de lui dire qu'il n'était pas venu pour faire de la peine mais juste pour aider son ami à s'exprimer et lui prouver qu'il était là pour lui. Ses bras entourèrent les épaules de l'autre et il l'attira contre lui, un peu de force par ailleurs, pour lui prouver que non il n'était pas seul et qu'il était hors de question qu'il le laisse penser cela. La réalité était dure et perdre un membre de sa famille était forcément douloureux. Cela ne signifiait pas que l'on devait prendre la route de la guérison seul, sans aide. Bien sûr, leurs situations étaient différentes, leurs âges également. Cependant, Kidou pouvait comprendre cette peine qui lui avait tordu les entrailles pendant si longtemps.

* * *

><p>Le temps sembla cesser de s'écouler, demeurant figé juste suffisamment pour que la peine coule et s'estompe un peu. Lorsque Akio se redressa, il accompagna son geste d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ancien coéquipier avant d'essuyer ses yeux rougies dans la manche de son sweat violacé. Kidou ne se formalisa pas du geste et se contenta de se lever à son tour, incertain quand à la suite des événements. Peut-être que les questions étaient de rigueur. Ou bien ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Comme s'il était en mesure de visualiser son dilemme, l'autre lui offrit un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.<p>

« Cancer des poumons. »

Une justification brutale et claire. Kidou se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ami et soupira en voyant la cigarette qu'il était en train de glisser entre ses lèvres après l'avoir allumée.

« Quoi ? Autant prendre le même chemin. Et tu devrais essayer la nicotine, ça détend. »

A quoi bon essayer de parler sérieusement avec un type aussi agaçant ? Décidant de jouer la même carte, Yuuto tendit ses doigts, volant la précieuse dose de nicotine pour la porter à ses propres lèvres. Ce qui résulta en une quinte de toux qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu. Cependant, tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, son regard croisa celui d'Akio et il fut en mesure d'y lire un réel amusement et pas juste l'imitation du sentiment, ce qui le rassura. Une petite humiliation pour qu'un ami aille mieux lui paraissait totalement acceptable. Reprenant ce qui lui appartenait, le dit-ami recommença à fumer, après avoir échappé quelques moqueries.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'sais pas trop. Comme je suis mineur, je dois aller vivre chez mon père. Mais il s'est volatilisé. D'toute façon, j'laime pas. »

« Ton père ? Je croyais qu'il était mort... »

« Il ne faut pas croire toutes les conneries que je t'ai dite quand on était gosses !~ »

Le soupir qui échappa à Kidou était ennuyé quoiqu'un brin amusé. Il avait oublié à quel point son cadet, de treize mois exactement, pouvait être manipulateur et pénible lorsqu'il le désirait. Autrefois tout autant qu'à présent par ailleurs. Réfléchissant à la situation, le jeune homme passa les minutes suivantes à profiter du silence jusqu'à ce que la cigarette de son camarade se retrouve écrasée dans le cendrier.

« Et au niveau de tes études ? »

« J'ai arrêté y'a trois mois pour aider à payer les frais médicaux… J'ai toujours pas terminé par ailleurs. »

Tandis qu'Akio fixait le plafond avec l'air de se dire que rien n'allait et que ce n'était pas cette tâche d'eau qui s'y trouvait qui allait arranger la situation, Yuuto en vint à une étrange conclusion. Une qu'il allait probablement regretter assez vite par ailleurs.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon appartement. Je le partage avec Sakuma mais on te fera de la place et je m'arrangerais pour les papiers et le reste. »

La lueur de défiance dans le regard de Fudou à cet instant était bien trop évidente, pour ne pas dire que l'on ne voyait qu'elle. Son cerveau ne cessait sans doute de lui dire de se méfier, de ne pas accepter quelque chose qui pourrait se retourner contre lui à un moment ou un autre. Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de le convaincre de sa sincérité il se fit interrompre par un sourire moqueur.

« Je m'en voudrais de m'immiscer dans votre charmant petit couple. Sakuma n'aimerait pas que je m'incruste dans votre nid conjugal. »

Sentant ses joues rougir, l'aîné essaya, maladroitement, de garder son sérieux et de ne pas céder à la gêne. Ce qui s'avéra assez difficile par ailleurs.

« Il n'y a rien entre Jirou et moi ! »

« Oh, vous en êtes aux prénoms, comme c'est mignon. »

Il n'y avait que Fudou pour ainsi insister sur ce type de sujet et le mettre mal à l'aise. Et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. D'un autre côté, ça prouvait qu'il se sentait mieux et cela rassurait Kidou. Tout en lui donnant envie de donner un grand coup dans la tête de l'imbécile qui osait rire de sa personne. Peut-être que tout s'arrangerait finalement. Pas aujourd'hui ni demain, mais plus tard.

« Pense-y, d'accord ? »

« Tch, on verra. Mais bon, si tu prends en charge les papiers, j'imagine que ça serait plus pratique. »

Ceci n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une façon d'avouer que l'idée lui plaisait, même s'il se sentait incapable de le formuler autrement. Après tout, il avait une réputation à préserver, contrairement à certains.

« Sakuma risque de mal le prendre, non ? »

« Il est inquiet aussi, tu sais. »

Les yeux grisâtres de Fudou s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il tournait brusquement la tête vers l'autre jeune homme, comme si la révélation était un choc, quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas douté. Ce qui fit soupirer Kidou. Combien de temps faudrait-il à Akio pour leur faire confiance et comprendre qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'ils s'inquiétaient ? Beaucoup sans doute. N'osant plus rien dire, histoire de ne pas briser l'équilibre qu'ils semblaient avoir trouvé, il resta sans bouger quand l'autre alluma la télévision. Les programmes qui défilaient semblaient parler pour eux et le silence remplaçait le vide des rencontres fugaces des années précédentes. Et, bien plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait et qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, la joue de son ami se posa sur son épaule et il réalisa que le jeune homme avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. Cela lui arracha un sourire, un soupçon de réconfort quand à la confiance accordée à sa personne et, sans trop bouger, il attrapa la veste qu'il avait retiré en entrant et posé sur un coin du canapé pour la passer autour des épaules de son cadet. Ses doigts agrippèrent ceux de Fudou et il les serra doucement.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, Akio. »

_Après tout, nous sommes amis._


End file.
